La Navidad del pasado y presente son diferentes
by Nadhi-Yoshida
Summary: El pequeño Tsunayoshi se encontraba solo en el parque mientras que su Mamá se encontraba haciendo las ultimas compras navideñas, por la soledad que sentía al no tener un amigo por se Dame el pide un deseo que pasara las fronteras de las dimensiones. Crossover Navideño entre KHR y Gintama.


**La Navidad del pasado y presente son diferentes.**

**Resumen:** El pequeño Tsunayoshi se encontraba solo en el parque mientras que su Mamá se encontraba haciendo las ultimas compras navideñas, por la soledad que sentía al no tener un amigo por se Dame el pide un deseo que pasara las fronteras de las dimensiones. Crossover Navideño entre KHR y Gintama.

**Advertencia: **Este Fic tiene personajes de otro anime, Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) y Tsunayoshi Sawada ( KHR)

**Notas: Hola espero que todos ustedes tengan una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo (aunque aun falta para que se vaya 2013). Bueno se estarán preguntando porque hice un Oneshot Crossover de KHRxGintama es por que me encanta la forma de ser de Gintoki y la de Tsuna, estos dos son mis personajes favoritos. (y sus parejas esta en mi top lista de emparejamiento 1827 y Hijigin)**

_Algunas veces si deseas algo con todas tus fuerzas este se hace realidad y si este deseo es deseado con todo tu corazón este pasara fronteras._

Solo quedaba unas cuantas horas para que fuera Navidad y de que se cumpliera la tradición que pasaba de generación en generación entre las personas, hay durante el ajetreo de las ultimas compras navideñas en las calles se encontraba en uno de los parques un pequeño niño con pelo castaño esponjado columpiándose mientras que el miraba como los demás niños del parque jugaban sin prestarle atención a lo que hacia.

El niño desde que tenia memoria su mamá lo dejaba jugar al parque solo cuando ella estaba haciendo las últimas compras navideñas que faltaban, fue una tradición para el algo triste y solitario a no tener a nadie para jugar.

-Miren es Dame-Tsuna-Dijeron al mismo tiempo un grupo de niños que estaban haciéndole morisquetas al menor.

-Nee, tu mamá no te habrá abandonado como lo hizo tu papá-Comento otro niño sin medir que esas palabras dejaban una profunda herida en el corazón del castaño.

Tratando de contener sus lágrimas ante los comentarios hirientes miro al grupo de niños y con voz temblorosa dijo-¡Mentira! Mi padre no me han abandonado-Pero los niños empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Tsk, pobre Dame-Tsuna no sabe enfrentar la realidad-Se burlaron y antes de que empezaran a hacer otros de sus comentarios sarcásticos los padres de los niños los fueron a buscar, así dejando nuevamente solo a Tsunayoshi en el mismo frío lugar.

-Desearía tener un amigo-Murmuro entre llanto el castaño mientras que se daba cuenta que el era la única persona que se encontraba en la plaza que parecía abandonada. Sin dándose cuenta que en el cielo se pudo ver una estrella fugaz pasando rápidamente.

* * *

.

En otro lugar, se podía presenciar los vestigios de una guerra sanguinaria en donde solo dejaba atrás cuerpos cortados de humanos y una raza extraña de alienígenas, al medio de todo ese caos se encontraba un niño con ojos rojos y pelo plateado con unos tintes de color celeste, el niño no sabia que era la Navidad o que era estar en una cálida casa a cobijado por el amor familiar, el solo sabia que tenia que pelear o incluso matar para poder comer y sobrevivir a este infierno.

Sacando una espada de uno de los cuerpos camino hasta una roca que destaca por encima de la pila de cadáveres en el lugar y se sentó para mirar tranquilo el cielo que estaba iluminado por millones de estrellas.

-Desearía tener un amigo-Pensaba el niño mientras que trataba de balbucear las mismas palabras pero como nadie le había enseñado hablar solo salio un zumbido silencioso en su boca.

El niño nunca se imagino que pensado eso una ráfaga sobrenatural de viento apareció de la nada.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el parque el pequeño Tsunayoshi estaba jugando solo haciendo montículos de tierra que no tenían ni una forma especifica por en general, hay atrás de los arbusto una luz brillante apareció de la nada segándolo momentáneamente.

-Hieee-Grito el y cuando abrió sus ojos vio que en el lugar donde estaba la luz se encontraba un niño de la misma edad que el y con ropas de una era antigua pero eso no fue lo mas enigmante del extraño fue que tenia consigo una vaina de espada.

El niño de pelo plateado miro a Tsuna extrañado y vio su entorno como si fuera un lugar extraño, se estaba empezando asustar por el cambio de entorno drástico que sufrió gracias a las ráfagas de viento y para peor no sabia si el chico de pelo castaño estaba parado al frente de el para molestarlo o tirarle piedras.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto alarmado Tsuna pero el otro chico no respondió nada, solo lo miro con sus ojos rojos como suplicándole que lo dejara tranquilo. Tsuna al comprender esa mirada que era la misma que el tenia cuando los matones del parque lo molestaban el saco un pequeño dulce que se encontraba en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se acerco de forma lenta hacia el niño de pelo plateado y se lo dio.

El niño de pelo plateado estaba desconcertado por las acciones del castaño, en vez de golpearlo o apedrearlo le regalo algo rojo, moviendo su regalo vio que tenia una pelotita roja como si fuera uno de esos botones que tenían algunos de los cadáveres de los alienígenas.

-Etto..Eso se come-Dijo Tsuna viendo que el otro niño trataba de ponérselo en su Yutaka como si fuera un accesorio o algo parecido, pero viendo que el niño inclino su cabeza tratando de demostrar que no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo el saco otro dulce de sus bolsillos y metió uno a la boca y por ende el niño extraño imito lo que estaba haciendo y probo el delicioso sabor dulce que nunca había probado.

Sonriendo el niño de pelo plateado tomo las manos de Tsuna y inclino su cabeza como diciendo gracias por el dulce y Tsuna se alegro también por la sonrisa del niño.

-Oh miren Dame-Tsuna tiene un amigo extraño-Dijo volviendo el mismo grupo de matones al ver la escena, al parecer ellos volvieron para molestar a Tsuna pero nunca se imaginaron que estaba con compañía-Que tierno como debemos llamar a esta parejita _"Dame-Tsuna y su amigo el Tonto"_-

Dicho eso el grupo compuesto por cinco matones de un año más edad que Tsuna y el niño de pelo plateado los rodearon y el que era como el líder agarro fuertemente a Tsuna.

-Hieee-Grito conmocionado Tsuna y el niño plateado solo miro cauteloso a los matones como si se trabajan de un grupo de enemigos y tomo con sus dos manos a la espada que tenia envainada esperando que uno de ellos hiciera un movimiento en falso.

-¡Suéltame!-Grito Tsuna tratando de tirar al matón pero este aumento su agarre y inclino su otra mano para golpear a Tsuna pero antes que pasara algo aterrador paso.

El niño de pelo plateado desvaino su espada y sin que nadie se diera cuenta el estaba parado atrás del matón que tenia agarrado a Tsunayoshi y puso su espada en la garganta de este así para amenazarlo.

-¡Mamá!-Gritaron el grupo de matones al ver que el chico plateado tenia un arma peligrosa y se fueron corriendo del lugar.

Tsuna se cayo conmocionado por el empujón que le dio el matón cuando este se fue corriendo despavorido del lugar vio como el niño de pelo plateado guardo su espada como si no fuera un arma letal y después este le dio la mano para que se levantara.

-C…como es que hiciste eso…-Pregunto asustado Tsuna y el otro chico lo miro triste como si sabia lo que iba a suceder (que era que Tsuna también se iría asustado) pero paso algo muy diferente.

-Eres un Super Héroe-Grito Tsuna feliz al ver que la persona que conoció era un héroe como esos que salen en la televisión-Eres genial-Exclamo nuevamente.

El niño de pelo plateado miro con una cara indiferente por lo que dijo Tsuna y le presto atención a los columpios que se estaban meciendo lentamente por el viento.

-¿Quieres columpiarte?-Pregunto Tsuna y tomo la mano del otro niño y hizo que se sentara en el columpio.

El niño de pelo plateado de primera se asusto cuando Tsuna le dio el primer empujón pero cuando fue tomando vuelo le empezo a gustar la sensación de cómo si estuviera volando por los cielos y le sonrío a Tsuna.

Tsuna al ver que el otro niño se estaba divirtiendo el también se subió al columpio y los dos disfrutaron de su grata compañía y del aire que le hacia coscillas en la cara.

Diez minutos paso que los dos niños se cansaron de columpiarse y se sentaron en una banca sin decirse ni una palabra o gesto más, ellos no lo necesitaban porque solo con su compañía le vastaba.

-Tsu-kun ya hice todas las compras navideñas-Exclamo Nana y Tsuna le dio una mirada a su nuevo amigo para que lo esperara y fue donde se encontraba su Mamá.

-Te divertiste en el parque-Pregunto Nana al ver que su hijo tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su casa.

-Tsu-kun conoció a un super héroe y es su amigo-Exclamo Tsuna y tomo la mano de Nana para llevarla a la banca donde se encontraba su amigo pero cuando el llego hay junto con Nana no había nadie en el lugar.

-Oh vaya Tsu-kun hizo un amigo imaginaria-Dijo Nana viendo que no había nadie mas en el parque aparte de Tsunayoshi.

-Mamá pero si el estaba aquí sentado-Murmuró ahora casi llorando Tsuna y trataba de encontrar desesperadamente a chico de pelo plateado.

-No llores Tsu-kun, tal vez sus padres llegaron y se lo llevaron-Trato de consolarlo Nana y se agacho para estar a la misma altura de su hijo para mirarlo directamente a sus ojos-Si los dos se hicieron amigos hay una alta posibilidad de que se vuelvan a encontrar otra vez-

-¿Ver..da..d?-Susurro Tsuna y dejo de llorar.

-Por supuesto, ahora vamos que aun nos falta preparar la cena de Navidad Tsu-kun-Dice Nana y los dos se van de la mano hacia su casa.

* * *

En un paisaje que aun no estaba contaminado por el olor a putefracion y destrucción de la guerra se encontraba desconcertado el chico de pelo plateado al ver que el otro niño de pelo castaño y el lugar extraño pero mágico en donde estaba había desaparecido para cambiar a un paisaje que muy pocas veces pudo ver que aun tenia pastos verdes y flores de diferentes colores.

El chico no sabia si reir o llorar por hacer por primera vez en su vida un amigo de verdad que lo respeto como persona o llorar porque lo tuvo tan poco tiempo.

* * *

(Mucho tiempo después)

En el mismo parque que no había cambiado nada por el pasar del tiempo se encontraba Tsuna acompañado por su grupo de amigos que había echo gracias a Reborn y a lo loco que podia ser el destino.

-¿Pasa algo Tsuna?-Pregunto Yamamoto al ver que el castaño tenia una mirada nostálgica en su rostro y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Saben…yo aquí conocí a un super héroe cuando era pequeño-Dijo y dejo desconcertado a todo el grupo que quería entender lo que había dicho Tsuna.

* * *

(En otro Lugar…)

El yorozuya se encontraba adornado por varios adornos navideños de varios tamaños y en la entrada del lugar había un hombre de 20 años aproximadamente con cabello plateado que estaba alejando de que la navidad era solo una cultura atraída por los Amantos* para puro ganar dinero estaba junto a una niña joven con pelo anaranjado y ojos azules brillantes.

-Gin-chan, ¿Alguna vez a tenido una experiencia mágica en la Navidad como en las que pasa en las telenovelas o en los doramas? Aru-Pregunto Kagura

Gintoki que detuvo su lloriqueo de por que en la navidad no podía tener una chica bonita o dinero miro a Kagura con una sonrisa pequeña y respondió:

-Cuando era pequeño fui a un lugar mágico y también conocí a un chico especial-

* * *

Glosario:

*Amantos es lo mismo que decir extranjeros o alien, es un termino utilizado en Gintama para refiriese a los Alienijenas


End file.
